The Demons Inside Me
by pandorabox82
Summary: Erin is ready to help David work through the demons of a particularly difficult case, but will those demons get the better of him and get her hurt in the process?


Erin smiled as she watched David sidle into the living room. She knew that he had just gotten off a particularly bad case, Penelope had been so gracious to keep her in the loop when it came to things like that, so she knew how to approach him when he came home to her. And tonight, she knew, would be feral and raw, which she knew how to deal with now. David gave her a tired smile as he plopped down onto the sofa next to her, and she took a deep breath as she put her bookmark in her place and closed the book with a soft thud before setting it aside.

"Are we talking tonight or just heading up to bed?" she asked as she reached out and touched his arm, wanting to make contact with him in that small way.

"Would you mind terribly if we just went right up to bed? I'm going to try to be gentle, but I can't make any promises. The case…"

"I know, Penelope told me already, and I know these are the hardest type for you to deal with," she said as she got to her feet, holding her hand out to him. He grabbed at it roughly pulling himself to his feet before wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug, his lips crashing against hers in a bruising kiss. She resisted the urge to pull away, instead pressing back as she dug her fingers into his white hair, holding him close as the kiss lingered on.

With a groan of disappointment, she pulled away from him to start leading him up the stairs to their bedroom, using her free hand to undo as many buttons on her blouse as she could before they reached the bedroom, knowing that once they were there, it was a crapshoot if he would tear at the closures or not. They stepped apart from each other and Erin watched him breathe heavily as he fumbled with his own clothing, and she took that as her moment to get naked as well. It didn't take long for the clothes to fall into a pile on the floor near their feet, and then he was crossing the small distance between them, stopping only a few inches from her before he reached out and grabbed a hank of her hair, pulling on it roughly.

Erin bit her lip a little as desire course through her system at the move. This was something they had discovered on one of the first nights like this, and he had never forgotten. "That's right, bite your lip for me. You're probably already wet for me, aren't you?" he hissed out, and she nodded as she clenched her core, knowing that he would soon check. Sure enough, she felt his free hand slip between her thighs to touch her vulva, causing her to tip her hips towards him, letting him tease his thumb between her labia until he was brushing against her clit, causing another rush of desire to flow through her as he pulled on her hair once more, dragging her head back so that he could nip at the tendon of her neck, which he knew was another of her more erogenous zones.

A high gasp slipped out of her mouth as he pulled her over to the bed by her hair. This was something new to them, but it felt good, nonetheless, and she licked her lips as he pulled her down to the bed, his hand still buried in her hair. "David," she said, a slight whimper at the end of his name that seemed to enflame him as he growled lowly before kissing her once more, his teeth biting her lower lip just enough to draw a spot of blood.

Pulling away, she looked into his eyes before murmuring, "Solomon Isaacs." Instantly, he let go of her and she gave him a wobbly smile as she swiped her thumb across her lower lip and looked at the blood there. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Erin. I was the one that took things too far. The demons in my mind got the better of me. I know that drawing blood is one of your triggers. May I?" She knew that he wanted to touch her once more, and she nodded, watching him copy her movement, wiping away another spot of blood before leaning in and giving her a gentle kiss.

"Let's cuddle for a minute or two, and then I'll be ready to continue. Okay?" He nodded and they stretched out on the bed, David curling himself around her body, his large hands splaying out on her torso as he pressed soft kiss to her shoulder and neck, trying to make her feel safe and cared for. Soon, through the tender ministrations, she was collected enough to turn in his arms and look at him as she buried her fingers in his hair and tugged none too gently. "Thank you, darling," she said before kissing him passionately and using the element of surprise to flip him onto his back before she straddled him.

"Oh, is that how this is going to go?" he asked as he reached up and caressed her breasts, catching her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, squeezing and tugging a little as she nodded jerkily, feeling like she was fast on her way to coming undone once more. Carefully, he slid his hands down to grip her hips, guiding him down onto his dick and letting her get comfortable before he swept his hand up her back and buried his fingers in her hair once more, tugging sharply as she started to twist and grind her hips, setting an almost lazy pace for them.

"I think that bad boys like you need to be teased a little," she murmured, hoping that her words were enough to clue him in on the fact that she was more than ready to start playing once more. He grinned lazily as he shook his head, pulling on her hair a little more sharply, causing her to gasp out and arch her back downwards as she ground her hips against him, feeling him fill her even more completely. "This is not something we want to rush, is it?"

"You tell me, Erin. Are we going to rush this?" he asked as he used the hand buried in her hair to drag her down until her breasts brushed against his chest, the wiry hair there tickling her sensitive nipples as she arched further down. "Well?"

"I, oh god, David!" she whined out as she felt him thrust up into her, rubbing against her clit, sending tremors of pleasure through her. He pulled her head to one side so that he could once more nip and suck on the tendon of her neck as they thrust and strove for that sweet pinnacle of pleasure. She slipped her hand between her legs and stroked her clit in order to bring her closer. David stilled her hand, though, pulling it away from her body and sliding it up to cup her breast. "Please!"

"Please, what, Erin?" he said lowly, holding her gaze steadily. "What is it that you want?"

"I want you to fuck me," she breathed out, and he gave a rough chuckle as he nodded, turning her onto her back as he set a more demanding pace for them, all teasing and sweetness gone from his face, though his eyes were incredibly sad and tired. She nodded a little as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down atop her, needing his weight to secure her to the present. The first tears began to drop onto her face, and she sighed as she lifted her lips to his, kissing him gently as he continued to lose himself in her. Finally, she could feel the change in him, knowing that he was approaching orgasm, and she once more slipped her hand between their bodies, teasing her clit so that they would go over the precipice together.

"Erin!" he cried out as he came, and she nodded, pressing her lips to whatever free skin on his face she could touch. David collapsed on top of her, and she curled her arms around him as he wept, knowing that he needed to get everything out of his system, to excise the horror of what he had seen while on the case. He nuzzled his face in her hair before kissing her softly. "Thank you," he whispered as he pulled the sheets up to cover them. She nodded as she yawned, snuggling into him as some of the weariness bled from him into her.

"Tell me about the case in the morning? You got back so late that all I want to do is fall asleep in your arms right now."

"That sounds like the best idea, dear," he murmured before pressing his lips to the crown of her head. "I don't know where I'd be without your love. Truly."

"Probably the same place I'd be, in eternal torment." Erin ran her fingers through his hair, soothing herself on the silky feeling as she let out another yawn. "I do love you and trust you so much, my darling." He kissed her once more, and as she fell asleep, she heard him start to sing her favorite song, lulling her peacefully into the arms of slumber.


End file.
